


A Soothing Bath

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Caminoka, F/F, Fluff, Gets a bit steamy at points, Hinocami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she comes across Hinoka relaxing in the hot springs after a hard day of training, Camilla does what she can to soothe her aches and insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soothing Bath

Hinoka exhaled as she slipped into the hot springs, her muscles relaxing almost instantly after she submerged herself in the water. It was one of the rare nights where she was one of the only people in the hot springs, but Hinoka didn’t mind.

She appreciated that Ryoma didn’t go easy on her when training, but as she examined the sizeable bruise on her ribs, wincing as she pressed down on it, she probably wouldn’t have minded if he went easier on his swings at least a little bit. She closed her eyes. Regardless, it was just another reminder that she still needed to get stronger. Get better. Keep improving if she was going to be fit to defend her family and her people.

She might measure up to that standard one day, but not tonight. Tomorrow, she’d have to work even harder.

Then, Hinoka heard a familiar humming.

Opening her eyes, she saw Camilla making her way down the hall to the spring, clad in a white robe.

“Well hello,” Camilla smiled, walking over to the water’s edge. Hinoka felt herself tense up somewhat. Even if they had been together for some time now, there was still that part of her deep down that got nervous around someone so forward, so beautiful and so… Camilla. The thought of what was under the robe didn’t make things any easier.

“H-hey,” Hinoka grinned. “The water’s really nice today. It’s really… hot.” _Really, Hinoka?_

Camilla giggled, and dipped her toes in. “It feels wonderful. Have you been in long, dear?”

Hinoka shook her head. “Just a little bit. I was just taking a quick bath to relax. Ryoma got me really good in training today,” she gestured to the bruise on her ribs, a sheepish expression on her face. “I got sloppy again. I always do when I’m up against him.”

Camilla shook her head. “A quick bath, you said? That’s too bad,” she smirked, undoing her robe. “I find it’s much more enjoyable to take my time.”

Hinoka’s mouth hung open as Camilla let her robe fall to the ground, revealing her bare body. It wasn’t as though it was the first time she had seen Camilla naked, and the sight of her curves and delicate skin certainly wasn’t unwelcome, but in the hot springs? “P-Princess Camilla?” Hinoka managed.

“Yes, my darling?” Camilla replied cheerfully.

“Y-y-you’re… you’re naked!” Hinoka blurted out.

Camilla blinked. “Is that a problem? Has my princess stopped finding me attractive?” She pouted, feigning offence.

“No! Never!” Hinoka replied emphatically. “It’s just, um, well, can’t anyone just come in and see… you?”

Camilla threw her head back and laughed. “That’s certainly a possibility. Or it would be if I hadn’t blocked the door.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. “But what if someone else wants to get in?”

“Then they will have to wait,” Camilla replied in a rather matter-of-fact tone. Hinoka felt her heart start to flutter as she glided through the water towards her. Hinoka’s eyes drank in every inch of Camilla; from the gentle movement of her breasts, to the way her hips swayed to and fro, to the way her hair bounced with every step, and the way her lips curled upward more and more as she made her way closer to Hinoka. She didn’t think she could ever tire of the sight of her. “Now, since that’s resolved, wouldn’t you like to make yourself a bit more comfortable?”

Hinoka immediately picked up on her meaning, and felt herself stiffen. “Th-that’s okay,” Hinoka insisted. “I’m fine like I am, really.” Hinoka knew Camilla had seen her naked too, but she always felt… lacking. Camilla was all soft skin, generous curves, and carefully maintained beauty. Everything that Hinoka wasn’t. That was one more standard she didn’t meet, and one she didn’t think she ever could.

“As you wish,” Camilla smiled, settling down beside Hinoka and caressing her cheek. “Any woman as pretty as you should never feel ashamed, though.”

Hinoka felt heat rising to her face, this time not from the bath. She looked to Camilla, whose eyes were filled with affection. _It’d be safe to do it now…_ Taking a deep breath, she lifted her breast band over her head, hearing Camilla hum in approval. As she moved her hands down to her bottom, she hesitated for a moment, but one glance at Camilla and the look she gave her was enough to give her the confidence to keep going. She slid the bottom off, setting it beside the spring.

“Beautiful,” Camilla smiled, beckoning Hinoka over. Hinoka was happy to comply, settling down in Camilla’s lap and draping an arm around her neck. Her free hand found one of Camilla’s, and entwined her fingers in hers.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, my sweet Hinoka?” Camilla teased, touching her forehead to Hinoka’s.

Hinoka cast her gaze downward. “N-no,” she stammered. “It’s just, well, I don’t exactly look the way you do.”

Camilla tilted her head. “And how do I look?”

Hinoka sighed. “You know... soft, pretty, feminine…”

She then felt a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. “My darling Hinoka, you’re all of those things, and more. You’re strong, determined, bold, and it’s all of those that make you who you are,” Camilla smiled.

A meek smile crossed Hinoka’s lips. “I’m not even sure about those other things. The others might say I’m strong and brave, but it never feels like it’s enough. It always feels like I _should_ be better.”

Camilla leaned her head against Hinoka’s so that the tips of their noses were just touching. “It’s more than enough, my princess. There’s not one person here who doesn’t have the utmost admiration for you. You care so much, and that’s what makes you great,” Camilla reassured her, closing her eyes. “As I told you, a woman like yourself should never feel ashamed.”

Hinoka responded by pulling Camilla into a kiss, hand moving up her neck to play with her hair. Her lips parted slightly, allowing her tongue to brush against Camilla’s lips. Camilla moaned dramatically in approval. She remained locked in the kiss until her lungs were desperate for air, only then breaking away.

“Mmmm, my princess is such a wonderful kisser,” Camilla murmured.

Hinoka, no longer caring how brightly she was blushing, leaned into Camilla. “I’m not done yet,” she grinned, taking her hand and planting kisses along each of her fingers. Hinoka heard Camilla hum as she kissed up and down along each digit. She always loved Camilla’s hands; she loved how they were soft to the touch. She loved her long, delicate fingers and how they would trace the shape of her body and massage every sensitive spot. She loved her nails, always the loveliest shade of purple, filed to a point, and especially enjoyable when they were digging into her back. “Your hands are so beautiful,” she whispered between kisses.

“Why thank you,” Camilla cooed. “You know, if you like my hands so much, I could give you a manicure. Yours could look just as pretty.”

“I uh, think I’ll pass on that,” Hinoka chuckled, kissing up Camilla’s wrist.

“That’s a shame, I think pink nails would look very cute on you,” Camilla giggled.

Hinoka stopped. “P-pink?”

“Yes, dear,” Camilla teased, brushing her free hand along the uninjured side of Hinoka’s ribs. “I could even do your toes too, if you like.”

“Gah! No thanks!” Hinoka replied emphatically, earning yet more laughter from Camilla. Learning to sew was one thing, but she’d leave the spa treatments to Camilla. Remembering where she left off, she began kissing the inside of Camilla’s wrist once again, slowly making her way up her arm. From there, she moved up her neck to Camilla’s face, brushing her hair aside to plant kisses on her cheek. Hinoka admired how Camilla was even able to _blush_ gracefully. Instead of her entire face turning a bright shade of red, she would just get a delicate, rosy flush to her cheeks, which somehow managed to make her look even cuter as opposed to completely ridiculous. It complimented her delicate features so perfectly…

“Hinoka, dear?” Camilla’s voice called out.

“Huh?”

“Is everything all right? You just stopped, suddenly.”

Hinoka snapped back to awareness, realizing she had just been staring wordlessly at Camilla’s face for who-knows-how-long. “Everything’s f-fine! No problems!”

Camilla turned to look at her. “Did I just catch my princess staring at me?”

Before Hinoka could even respond (even though she knew her face had already answered for her), Camilla leaned in to kiss her, gently sucking on her lower lip as she pulled away. “It’s okay. You know that you can stare all you like,” she spoke reassuringly, touching a finger to Hinoka’s lip. “I adore the way you look at me, my sweet Hinoka.”

Hinoka leaned against Camilla’s shoulder. She had no idea if the warmth she was starting to feel was from the springs, or from what Camilla was doing to her. The tingling in her core wasn’t the only sensation she was feeling, though. There was something in her chest, something that grew every time she considered how Camilla would always reassure her when she felt insecure. How she laid herself bare for Hinoka. How Camilla would always do her best to make her feel attractive, desired, needed. More than anything else about Camilla, it was that sense of caring, that desire to make others feel good that was most beautiful to Hinoka.

“Ah!” Hinoka was jolted out of her thoughts when Camilla gave her a squeeze and pain shot through her ribs. She had pressed a little bit too hard on the bruise.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Hinoka winced. “It’s okay, Camilla, really. It’s just a bit tender.”

Camilla was having none of it, though. Feeling Camilla grab her firmly by the waist, Hinoka had hardly any time to protest when she was lifted up and sat down on the edge of the springs. She forgot that Camilla was no slouch when it came to strength herself.

Camilla slipped out of the pool, and sat beside Hinoka. “There we are. Now, let me see what I can do.”

Hinoka gasped as she felt Camilla’s lips against her sides, gently brushing over the bruised skin. Not content to kiss only once, Camilla kissed her bruised flesh again and again, each time drawing a sharp breath from Hinoka.

After what might have been the tenth time (Hinoka had long since lost count), she felt Camilla’s breath on the side of her face as she leaned in. “Did I kiss it better, my dear princess?”

“I-I, um… I think m-maybe one more time would help,” Hinoka stammered.

Grinning, Camilla leaned back down, lips once again ghosting over her sides, much to Hinoka’s delight. After more soft kisses, she felt one that was a little bit firmer against the side of her breast. Then another. This time, there was absolutely no doubt in Hinoka’s mind what was giving her that feeling of warmth. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling Camilla kissing a trail across her bare chest. Her skin practically burned every place Camilla’s lips touched her body. She hissed as she felt Camilla hum against her body.

“All better?” Camilla asked, finally coming back up.

“Better than ever,” Hinoka sighed.

“Perfect,” Camilla chimed, repositioning herself behind Hinoka, and locking her hands around her waist. Hinoka leaned her head back, resting against Camilla’s breasts. Giggling, Camilla gave Hinoka’s stomach a squeeze, drawing a contented sigh from her. Hinoka craned her neck to glance up at Camilla, her fingers slowly dragging up and down Camilla’s thigh. Camilla purred in delight.

“That was such a lovely bath,” Camilla mused, kissing Hinoka’s forehead. “We’ll need to do this together more often.”

Hinoka nodded. “Definitely.” After a few minutes of silently enjoying the other’s presence, Hinoka spoke up again. “Do you think the others want to get in yet?”

“I would think so,” Camilla replied. “I think we can let them in. I have some other plans for you tonight, my princess.”

Hinoka chuckled, and squeezed Camilla’s thigh. “Let’s not be late, then.”


End file.
